veinticuatro horas
by peste21
Summary: Ha pasado más de un año desde los eventos del Despertar de la Fuerza, y para esas alturas Rey y Kylo Ren ya saben que cada uno de sus encuentros están marcados por la violencia. Sin embargo, aquella pequeña tregua sería propicia para que cada uno intentara llevar al otro por su camino. [oneshot]


Disclaimer: el despertar de la fuerza no me pertenece

 _[Veinticuatro horas]_

.

.

.

.

.

Rey nunca pensó que tendría la suerte de ver tanta belleza. Un gigantesco lago se extendía frente a ella, mientras que la luz azul de las primeras horas de la mañana formaba una espesa bruma que se colaba entre los arboles de aquel verde bosque.

— _Un paso tras otro, Rey, un paso tras otro_ — se dijo a sí misma mientras avanzaba sin saber realmente cual era su rumbo.

El bosque guardaba una colección de sonidos misteriosos. Todos sus habitantes se confabulaban para no dejarla sentir completamente sola, los pájaros, los pequeños roedores e incluso los arboles parecían hablarle, en una voz que era más perceptible desde que había comenzado su entrenamiento en el uso de la fuerza.

Rey tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y miró hacía las copas de los arboles. La fuerza se le manifestaba en toda su gloria en aquel momento, era como el agua que fluía en un fuerte y constante caudal entre cada uno de los seres del universo. Ella podía sentirla, corría en sus venas y por cada uno de sus poros, completamente pura e incorrupta. De repente, la voz del bosque se silenció, y la misma fuerza limpia comenzó a correr de una manera extraña y antinatural.

— No te esperaba en un sitio tan distante, mucho menos solo — dijo Rey mirando hacía el frente una figura oscura que se alzaba entre la bruma del bosque.

— Lo mismo podría decirse de ti. Yo esperaría que te encuentres con los criminales que llamas " _amigos_ ". Sin embargo, estás aquí, sola, no me fue difícil rastrearte — dijo Kylo Ren.

— ¿Por qué te separaste del grupo? — preguntó Kylo.

— ¿Por qué no viniste a capturarme con el resto de tus soldados? — respondió ella.

El silencio que se impuso entre los dos fue una prueba de que ninguno podía contestarle al otro. Ella se encontraba en ese planeta desierto por que sabía que era justamente allí donde debía encontrarse y no en otro lugar, y él también. Las razones escapaban del entendimiento de los dos.

— Apartarte del grupo fue una decisión tácticamente incorrecta. Te has puesto en un punto en el que yo pude localizarte con facilidad, sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que alguien te atrapara —dijo Kylo Ren.

— Y aún así, tu no pareces estar dispuesto a atacarme — respondió Rey.

Rey no pudo evitar dirigirle una leve sonrisa a su oponente. Era extraño, pero tras conocer a Luke Skywalker, y entrenar en el lado luminoso de la fuerza, le costaba aún más trabajo odiar a Ben Solo, o mirarlo como algo más que un sujeto algo triste o confundido. No importaba cuan cruel hubiesen sido sus acciones, ella podía ver luz en su oscuridad.

— Deja de sonreírme de esa manera. ¿No vez que puedo matarte? — preguntó Kylo Ren encogiendo su mirada.

— Pero no lo harás, así como yo no lo haré — respondió Rey.

— Suenas demasiado segura. Se nota que has estado entrenando con _él_ , ya hasta te escuchas como _él_ , tan segura, tan estúpida — dijo Kylo con resentimiento en su voz.

— Discúlpame por parecer arrogante, pero tus acciones no indican que quieras hacerme daño — contestó Rey sin perder aquella expresión serena que había llevado desde el principio de su conversación, la que contrastaba con la furia en la mirada de Kylo Ren.

— Siento tanta ira y tanto miedo en ti… — murmuró Rey mirándolo a los ojos.

— Y yo la usual debilidad— bufó Kylo molesto — te sientes tan segura, tan confiada de las " _indudables bondades_ " de tu lado de la fuerza, que no eres capaz de explorar el lado oscuro.

— No es debilidad, ¿acaso no ves cuanto sufrimiento llevas a cuestas?

— ¡Silencio! Yo no sufro, no soy débil. Luz y oscuridad son tan solo etiquetas, el poder es uno solo, y yo quiero ser capaz de tomarlo con mis manos, sin importar que tenga que hacer— gritó Kylo Ren. Su voz retumbó en el bosque, haciendo que un par de pájaros salieran volando desde las copas de los arboles.

Rey hubiera querido responder, hubiera deseado decirle que al perder el control de semejante manera solo le mostraba cuan acertada estaba. Él sufría, pero no solo era esclavo de sus propios sentimientos, sino de un hombre hambriento de poder.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Rey de repente estirando su mano en su dirección.

— Sabes perfectamente que no traicionaría a la primera orden, aún no — respondió lacónicamente. Rey abrió los ojos ligeramente. Aquel comentario le confirmó lo que ella ya sabía. Unirse al lado oscuro de la fuerza implicaba un profundo acto de egoísmo. Aquellos que preferían este camino solo estaban con su orden en tanto ella le ayudara a ganar más poder, y Kylo Ren no era diferente.

A pesar de lo anterior, él era poco menos que una herramienta para Snoke. Kylo era su marioneta, todos los sabían, pero él se negaba a aceptar la verdad.

— La General Leia te aceptaría, sin importar lo que hubieras hecho — dijo Rey.

— No me importa si ella me acepta o no, ahora estamos en lados diferentes, eso lo sabes — dijo Kylo seriamente.

Los dos se miraron fijamente. Juntos esperaban que en cualquier momento el otro desenfundara el sable de luz y comenzara la pelea, pero ninguno quería dar el primer paso. Rey se sentía sorprendida, aquel encuentro era muy diferente a todos los que sostuvieron con anterioridad, en donde lo más importante era vencer y asesinar al otro. En esta ocasión no había ira de por medio, solo curiosidad.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi, Kylo? — preguntó Rey.

— Que te unas a mi, sé que tu poder es grande, con tu ayuda podríamos…

— Sabes bien que no lo haré— lo interrumpió Rey serenamente.

— Y tu, ¿qué es lo que quieres de mi? — preguntó él.

— Lo mismo que tu.

— Eres una ridícula. Puede que actúes como una Jedi, y que me mires con aquella expresión cargada de autosuficiencia, pero yo sé quien eres, solo una carroñera — la insultó Kylo Ren con falsa arrogancia en su voz. Rey sonrió, en el pasado le hubiera ofendido semejante comentario, pero ella ya conocía lo suficiente a Ren como para saber que aquella solo era una de sus tantas formas de defenderse.

— Estás tan confundido, puedo sentirlo — dijo Rey.

— ¡Silencio! — gritó nuevamente Ren, al tiempo que los pájaros en las copas de los arboles volvían a estremecerse.

De repente, al sonido del follaje se le unió uno más atemorizante, uno que parecía provenir del suelo. La tierra se movió bajo los pies de Rey, y ella hizo su mejor intento por mantener el equilibrio.

— ¿Qué es eso? — preguntó Ren mientras volteaba hacía atrás. En un acto de mero instinto, él dio un paso hacía adelante y tomo la mano de Rey, halándola a través del bosque.

Kylo Ren volvió a voltear su mirada sin detener su carrera, y vio una enorme masa de piedra, avanzar tan rápido como su pesado cuerpo se lo permitía. Él jamás había visto nada parecido, se trataba de un gigante de piedra de formas redondeadas y asperas, que corría hacía ellos causando estragos en el bosque que los rodeaba.

— Parece que no está feliz de que lo hallas despertado — gritó Rey en tanto se soltaba de su agarre sin dejar de correr.

— Cierra la boca — respondió Ren quien no estaba de humor para que le recriminaran sus errores.

— Rápido, por ahí — gritó Rey en tanto lo tomaba por la túnica y lo empujaba sin ningún cuidado a una caverna junto a un nodo de arboles.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no nos estamos metiendo en la cueva de esa cosa? — preguntó Kylo mientras se agazapaba contra la pared, con la intención de no dejarse encontrar por el gigante.

— Imagino que esta caverna es demasiado angosta para algo como él. Una criatura de semejante tamaño debe vivir en un sitio más grande, no una diminuta cueva como esta — respondió la chica, quien luchaba por recuperar el aliento.

— Buena observación— aceptó Ren.

— Esperemos un par de horas, después podemos salir a buscar agua. — dijo Rey.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó él escandalizado — ¿Cuánto tiempo pensabas quedarte en este planeta?

— un día.

— ¿Un día?

— Si.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque ese tiempo es más que suficiente, y sé que será más que suficiente para ti también— dijo Rey mirándolo a los ojos.

— Tu realmente planeaste este encuentro — afirmó Kylo Ren seriamente. — ¿cómo sabías que no aprovecharía esta oportunidad para matarte?

— No lo sé, simplemente lo sabía.

Kylo no se atrevió a continuar la conversación. Él no tenía muchas oportunidades para ganar en un duelo de palabras con ella. De alguna misteriosa manera, esa insignificante chica se las había ingeniado para llenarlo de dudas e inquietud. Desde que la conoció, Rey no había significado otra cosa más que un enigma. Ella representaba todo lo que lo confundía y asustaba al mismo tiempo. El lado luminoso de la fuerza, un poder más fuerte que el suyo y un perturbador deseo físico que lo hacía querer acercarse más y más a ella.

Sin embargo, Kylo temía que si se acercaba demasiado podría verse tentado nuevamente por el lado contrario de la fuerza. Qué fácil sería la vida si él se desplazara al otro extremo, pero en el camino perdería todo por lo que había luchado hasta ese momento, y el poder que tanto había soñado. Definitivamente, él debía alejarse de ella, esa era la decisión más sensata.

— Tu has optado por el lado débil de la fuerza, yo no le temo al poder, no como tu querido maestro Luke.

— Él es un hombre mucho más sabio de lo que tu jamás lo serás — respondió Rey sin ninguna clase de emoción en su voz, simplemente, como si estuviera afirmando un hecho.

— ¿Cuál es la gracia de tener toda aquella sabiduría? Si al final terminó escondido en una roca, en un planeta lejano, viendo como todo por lo que luchó se desmoronaba — dijo Kylo Ren — si ese es el lado de la fuerza que él me ofrece, yo no lo quiero.

— No lo había pensado de esa manera — dijo Rey tristemente en tanto bajaba la mirada. Kylo Ren sintió cada una de sus dudas, y aprovechó el momento para hacer un ataque.

— Ven conmigo — dijo Kylo tomando firmemente su mano entre las suyas. — tu puedes tener todo lo que siempre deseaste si vienes conmigo.

— He visto tus pensamientos, sé que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza— dijo Kylo Ren haciendo referencia a su primer encuentro. — sé cuan sola te has sentido, asustada y desesperada por hallar una salida. Yo puedo darte poder para no sentir miedo nunca más, juntos podemos ir a donde siempre has querido. El lado oscuro de la fuerza ofrece muchas más ventajas de las que nunca tendrá toda esa palabrería del maestro Luke.

— Yo no… — comenzó Rey sobrecogida.

— Ahora soy yo el que siente tu confusión — dijo Kylo Ren dedicándole una retorcida sonrisa. Este gesto la puso sobre aviso.

Rey sabía que no era una experta en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales, después de todo, hacía tan solo un año, vivía completamente sola en medio del desierto, con los carroñeros como su única compañía. Pero incluso ella sabía que Kylo Ren ejercía una poderosa atracción, y no se trataba del tipo de sentimiento que tuviera que ver con el uso de la fuerza, todo lo contrario, había algo muy instintivo en aquello, y completamente incorrecto.

— Creo que ya es seguro, podemos ir por agua — dijo Rey mientras se ponía de pie.

— Iré contigo — respondió Kylo Ren siguiéndola. Ella se molestó al notar la arrogancia en su voz, él sabía que logró desestabilizarla.

Juntos llegaron a un claro del bosque, en donde encontraron un estanque de agua cristalina. Rey se agachó y recogió un poco en su cantimplora mientras que él la imitaba. La chica levantó la mirada, y vio el reflejo de Kylo en el agua. La cicatriz que ella le dejó durante uno de sus primeros encuentros aún surcaba su rostro, aunque se veía seca y completamente sana. A pesar de lo anterior, él seguía siendo extrañamente guapo.

Rey aún recordaba la primera impresión. Ella supuso que detrás de aquella perturbadora máscara se debía encontrar una especie de deformación, pero lo que vio fue un hombre, común y corriente, no muy diferente a ella. Rey aún no entendía porque la usaba, pero presentía que quizá la deformación se encontraba en su interior, y no en su rostro, como inicialmente pensó.

— Si tienes tanta curiosidad deberías preguntar — dijo Kylo Ren al darse cuenta de que ella miraba atentamente su cicatriz — Y no, no me duele, ya me acostumbre a ella.

— Yo no… — comenzó Rey quien se sintió sonrojarse al verse descubierta. Él no la dejo terminar, tan solo comenzó a reír suavemente, por lo que ella decidió que no tenía sentido negarlo. Kylo Ren se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacía su lado, en donde permaneció de pie mientras ella se encontraba hincada en la orilla del estanque.

— Es muy extraño — dijo Rey.

— ¿Qué?

— Que estemos aquí los dos, sin intentar matarnos, siempre que nos vemos terminamos de la misma manera.

— Sí, supongo que los dos sentimos curiosidad — dijo Kylo Ren.

— ¿Tu sientes curiosidad? — preguntó ella mientras levantaba su mirada hacía él.

— Tu sabes bien lo que yo siento, y yo también lo sé — murmuró Kylo Ren con resentimiento — sería infantil tratar de negarlo a estas alturas.

— Hemos peleado tantas veces el uno contra el otro— dijo Rey con algo de angustia en su voz — ¿No crees que nos merecemos una tregua?

— Esta es una tregua. Si no lo fuera, uno de nosotros se encontraría muerto— respondió Kylo Ren.

— El maestro Luke dijo que los Jedis no deben…

Kylo se sintió furioso, él sabía a la perfección que era lo que ella se encontraba a punto de decir, pero no quería escucharla, no se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo. Luke Skywalker le había dicho aquellas palabras años antes, dentro de la vida de un Jedi no se encontraba la pasión, y los sentimientos como aquellos que se estaban formando en él eran altamente peligrosos.

— ¡Se que es lo que supone que debemos hacer! — afirmó Kylo Ren alzando ligeramente el tono de voz, pero cuidándose de no volver a gritar de forma tal que llamara la atención de uno de los tantos gigantes que habitaban el lugar. " _No es de extrañarse que este planeta esté despoblado_ " pensó sarcásticamente.

La mirada de Ren se posó nuevamente en Rey, quien no le respondió el gesto, sino que permaneció contemplando el paisaje en silencio. Muy en el fondo, ambos sabían porqué se encontraban allí. Los dos querían ejercer suficiente influencia en el otro para que se deslizara del lado contrario de la fuerza, y tal vez así, podrían llegar a estar juntos. Sin embargo, Kylo Ren no poseía paciencia que Rey había adquirido tras largos años de vivir sola en Jakuu.

— Ven conmigo — insistió Ren en voz baja.

— Tú, ven conmigo — respondió Rey sin siquiera levantar su mirada.

En aquel momento, la poca paciencia que había logrado reunir se agotó. Kylo Ren la tomó fuertemente por el antebrazo, obligándola a ponerse de pie y enfrentarlo. Él se sentía más que furioso, todo era frustrante en aquella escena, el gesto estoico de Rey, la sensación de dolor en su pecho producida por el conocimiento de que estaba frente a uno de sus mayores deseos, pero que este jamás podría cumplirse.

— Si tu no fueras tan terca esto no sería tan difícil — dijo sacudiéndola.

— Ben, debes venir conmigo, aún tienes una oportunidad, yo lo sé, no todo está perdido — insistió Rey tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¿Ir contigo? — preguntó Kylo Ren incrédulo— ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Tu sabes perfectamente quien soy yo, uno de los caballeros de Ren, he destruido planetas enteros, maté a mi propio padre, no hay lugar para mi en tu mundo.

— Ben… — inició Rey casi sin aliento. Todo ocurrió muy rápido, casi en una fracción de segundo, pero a Kylo Ren le pareció mucho más, ya que ella tomó su rostro entre sus dos manos y lo besó en la mejilla. Aquello se sintió como un suave golpe de brisa fresca, y fue entonces que la propuesta de Rey le pareció plausible. Tal vez, si había futuro para él, tal vez, la luz no solo significaba debilidad, sino esperanza.

Rey misma era luz, su luz, y no había nada en el mundo que deseara más que dejarse atraer por ella. Kylo Ren tomó una fuerte bocanada de aire y la besó en los labios. Ella no lucho, tan solo se entregó al baile que él le proponía. Había pasado tiempo desde la primera vez que se vieron, pero su deseo y su curiosidad por ella seguían intactos.

— ¿Cómo puedes si quiera pensar en que merezco una oportunidad? — preguntó Kylo Ren. Hacía muchos años que él había perdido la capacidad para discernir entre el bien y el mal, las acciones eran simplemente eso, acciones, y todo era válido cuando se estaba en la búsqueda del poder. Rey hacía parecer todo aquello inválido, ella se plantaba frente a él con su fuerza incorrupta, y Ren se sentía como una basura en la mitad del universo.

" _Eso es lo que ella quiere que creas_ " le susurró su consciencia. Kylo Ren soltó a Rey como si le quemara las manos. Y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella.

— Tenemos que volver a la cueva — dijo Rey quien se mostró visiblemente contrariada por el súbito rechazo. — Pronto anochecerá, y tenemos que buscar refugio, no sabemos si encontraremos más gigantes.

— Sí— asintió Ren con sencillez. Y se limitó a seguirla mientras se recriminaba a sí mismo por aquel momento de debilidad. Él no creía que hubiera nada de malo o peligroso en desear a una mujer, el verdadero problema radicaba en que esta mujer en particular tenía el talento de desestabilizarlo. Aquel sentimiento no era mera lujuria, no quedaría satisfecho tan solo con dormir con ella, y aquello lo asustaba como nada.

— Pierdes tu tiempo — dijo Kylo de repente una vez se encontraban seguros en la cueva y comiendo un par de las porciones deshidratadas que llevaban dentro de sus provisiones.

— ¿Te refieres a esta "tregua"? — preguntó Rey mientras luchaba con un trozo de carne seca.

— Por su puesto. Yo no iré contigo, le pertenezco al lado oscuro, así como tu pertenecer al lado de la luz — respondió Kylo, quien se sintió irritado al ver que ella no le ponía atención, ya que se encontraba demasiado ocupada tratando de desgarrar el largo trozo de carne, como si fuera un animal furioso.

— ¿Siempre haces eso con tu comida? — preguntó Kylo. — es molesto, no tienes modales — dijo en tanto se cruzaba de brazos. Ray lo miró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Él podía sentir su vergüenza, en tanto ella bajaba el trozo de carne muy lentamente.

—Perdóname por no ser tan refinada como tu — dijo Rey con un deje de sarcasmo — tu sabes perfectamente en donde crecí. Entre los carroñeros de Jakuu los modales no son muy importantes.

— Eso veo — respondió Ren con aires de autosuficiencia.

— No todos tuvimos la suerte de pertenecer a una de las familias más poderosas del universo — murmuró Rey con resentimiento.

— Tu no sabes nada acerca de mi familia.

— Ni tu de mi vida en Jakuu, así que deberías cerrar la boca y dejarme terminar mi comida en paz — resolvió Rey antes de reducir su voz a un murmullo — olvidé mi cuchillo sónico en la base — admitió avergonzada.

— Toma el mío — dijo Ren mientras le pasaba el utensilio. Rey terminó su carne en silencio, mientras sentía la mirada de su acompañante sobre ella. Rey sabía desde hacía tiempo que él sentía algo por ella, y después de recuperarse del shock inicial, fue capaz de admitir que también le correspondía, por lo que no reaccionó ante su insistente mirada, tan solo lo dejó hacerlo en silencio.

— Terminé — anunció Rey de repente.

— Es de noche, será mejor irnos a dormir — dijo Kylo quien se encontraba exhausto.

— Tienes razón.

— Rey — la llamó Kylo con una voz profunda que la sobresaltó.

— ¿Qué?

— Duerme conmigo — dijo. Rey se sintió petrificada, no sabía que responder ni como hacerlo. Cada vez que ellos dos peleaban, ella podía sentir el deseo en su piel, sus encuentros eran cortos, y marcados por la violencia, pero en las noches, se veían a través de sueños perturbadores. La fuerza era poderosa en ellos, por eso se encontraban unidos por un nexo invisible que ella no acababa de comprender, pero de ahí a dormir con él había una gran diferencia.

— Yo…

— No me refiero a eso, simplemente quiero dormir junto a ti— admitió Ren sin el menor rastro de vergüenza. Rey entendió en aquel momento que no encontraría en él los tímidos y dulces coqueteos que encontró en Finn tiempo atrás. Él era de ese tipo de personas que no se andaban con rodeos, si quería algo lo pediría, y en el peor caso lo tomaría, pero no dudaría.

— Bien — asintió Rey.

Los dos se acostaron uno junto en sus bolsas de dormir, en medio de un silencio absoluto, mientras que los únicos sonidos que irrumpían eran los de las mantas moverse, el fuego y la lluvia que había comenzado a caer afuera de la caverna.

— Ven — le ordenó Kylo en tanto ella se metía dentro de las bolsas de dormir que yacían juntas en el piso. Rey sintió que el la abrazaba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, y contrariamente a lo que ella pensó, aquel gesto no fue brusco ni forzado, sino que se sintió cálida y reconfortada.

La luz de la hoguera cubrió cada uno de los rincones de la caverna, mientras que los dos yacían acostados. Nuevamente, el perturbador sentimiento de que había algo terriblemente incorrecto en toda la escena la perseguía. Se suponía que los dos estaban en lados contrarios de la fuerza, no deberían compartir la cama como una pareja cualquiera, sino que debían deshacerse de aquellos confusos sentimientos.

— Esto no nos ayuda en nada, tan solo hace las cosas más difíciles — murmuró Rey sin dejar de mirar la sombra del fuego bailar en la pared de la caverna.

— No, pero sé que será una oportunidad única. Ambos sabemos que si no es ahora no será nunca — murmuró Kylo Ren mientras hundía con mayor fuerza su rostro en el arco de su cuello. Él hizo un esfuerzo por unirla cada vez más a su cuerpo mientras trataba de acariciar su vientre por debajo de su camiseta.

— Pensé que solo íbamos a dormir— dijo ella bruscamente.

— Dime que me detenga y lo haré, pero no lo hagas sin pensarlo dos veces — murmuró. Rey sintió sus besos en la base del cuello, y una corriente eléctrica que surcó su espina dorsal. Ella no era capaz de pedirle que se detuviera.

Rey se sonrojó al sentir que la mano avanzaba cada vez más arriba por debajo de su camiseta. De repente, ella sintió el impulso de besarlo en los labios con la misma intensidad que él lo había hecho unas horas antes. Ella quería hacerle entender mucho en aquel beso, Rey también correspondía sus sentimientos, y que a pesar de encontrarse en el lado luminoso de la fuerza también podía sentir emociones con gran intensidad, solo que estas no eran negativas y destructivas.

— Ven conmigo Rey — pidió.

— No — insistió Rey mientras las caricias continuaban por debajo de las bolsas de dormir. Ella se puso frente a él. Kylo sintió las dos firmes manos en su pecho mientras que su mirada permanecía clavada en la suya. Los dos hicieron el amor de una forma casi desesperada aquella noche, aunque muy en el fondo, él sabía que era el único que podía sentir verdadera pasión.

¿Qué sentiría Rey? Fue la pregunta de Kylo durante el trascurso de la noche. Él sabía que en el lado claro de la fuerza no podía haber más que serenidad, mientras él podía dejar correr sus emociones libremente para que alimentaran su furia, ella debía controlarlas, aprender a que ellas no la llevaran al lado oscuro.

— A veces me pregunto si eres capaz de sentir algo — dijo Kylo mientras se abrazaba con más fuerza al cuerpo cálido de Rey. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire, se sentía exhausta ya que era de madrugada y no habían dormido durante toda la noche.

— Puedo sentir tanto como tu, pero mis emociones son de una naturaleza diferente. Tu mejor que nadie debería entenderlo, fuiste entrenado en los dos lados de la fuerza — suspiró Rey mientras estiraba sus brazos y alargaba sus cansados músculos.

— El tío Luke solía decir que un Jedi no puede sentir apego, ni tener posesiones. Pero sí puede sentir compasión. Me pregunto si lo que tu sientes por mi no es más que eso, mera compasión. — dijo Kylo profundamente.

— Puedes estar completamente seguro de que lo que siento por ti no es solo compasión. Debo admitir que una parte de mi la siente, destruiste tu familia. Pero no es solo eso, si lo fuera, no habría aceptado tener relaciones contigo— señaló Rey sonrojándose ligeramente.

— Pero, yo no estoy segura de que tu sientas algo diferente a lujuria por mi— dijo Rey mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

— Si tan solo se tratara de lujuria, hubiéramos solucionado esto hace mucho — admitió fríamente — pero en cambio, aquí estoy, en este planeta despoblado, tratando de encontrar un punto medio, una solución a mis sentimientos.

— No hay punto medio. Sólo tenemos estas veinticuatro horas para declarar una tregua, para imaginar como sería un mundo diferente. — dijo Rey acariciándole la mejilla, pues por extraño que pareciese, Kylo debía ser muy ingenuo si realmente creía que podía tenerla a ella y el poder que deseaba al mismo tiempo.

— Entonces, no nos queda más que disfrutar de estas veinticuatro horas—suspiró Kylo quien volvió a abrazarla y a sumergirse en el surco de su cuello mientras que ella le correspondía el gesto y le revolvía el cabello con las manos.

Los dos se quedaron juntos mientras que la luz azul de la mañana regresaba, acompañada de una ligera llovizna. Parecía una escena casi idílica. Los dos en silencio, sin mas sonido que el del agua, pretendiendo que se encontraban en una perfecta burbuja, lejos de la guerra, donde no existía ni la luz ni la oscuridad, ni la Primera Orden ni la Resistencia, solo ellos dos.

De repente, un fuerte y pesado ruido acompañado por un breve movimiento de tierra los hizo sobresaltarse. Tanto Rey como Kylo Ren se apresuraron a vestirse y a esperar cualquier ataque, pero este no llegó, se trataba de algo que sucedía en lo más profundo de la caverna. Los dos miraron hacía adentro esperando con sus sables de luz preparados.

El sonido se repitió, y los temían cada vez más que se encontraran frente a uno de los gigantes que los atacaron el día anterior.

— No veo ninguna de aquellas criaturas — dijo Kylo mientras se asomaba discretamente por la entrada de la cueva.

—Puedo sentirlos, están adentro — dijo Rey.

— Yo también — asintió Kylo con expresión preocupada — son más de uno, son muchos — afirmó preocupado.

— ¿Crees que debemos entrar? — preguntó Rey. Ella sabía que la pregunta sobraba, pues lo más sensato sería dar un paso hacía atrás y salir de la cueva sigilosamente, pero los dos llegaron al acuerdo silencioso de que se sentían demasiado curiosos como para dejar aquello pasar.

Kylo y Rey avanzaron por la caverna, caminaron cerca de 500 metros antes de toparse con lo que parecía ser una gigantesca bóveda. La formación de roca era impresionante. Rey ni siquiera se atrevió a calcular cual podría ser su tamaño, ella se encontraba demasiado absorta viendo el lugar. De repente, ella sintió la mano de Kylo quien tomó su antebrazo en tanto miraba hacía el profundo cañón que se encontraba en la parte baja de la bóveda.

Rey se alarmó al ver su expresión, nunca había visto aquellos ojos tan abiertos e impresionados, si no lo conociera, podría decir que se encontraba en pánico. La chica fijó la mirada en el pozo, y se dio cuenta de la razón por la que Kylo se encontraba asustado. A unos cuantos metros, en el interior del cañón, se encontraban media docena gigantes de piedra dormidos. Rey también se asustó al verlos, si habían tenido tantos problemas para esconderse de uno solo de ellos, no se quería imaginar lo que implicaría tener que escapar de seis de aquellas criaturas.

— Vamos — susurró Kylo sin soltar el antebrazo de Rey. Ella no tuvo que escuchar la instrucción dos veces, simplemente dio un par de pasos hacía atrás y se precipitó hacía la entrada.

Los dos caminaron por un tramo del túnel silenciosamente, hasta que el fuerte sonido que había llamado su atención en primer lugar volvió a alertarlos. Rey se dio la vuelta, y se encontró a uno de los gigantes de piedra mirándolos con expresión confundida. Por una fracción de segundo, a ella le pareció ver todos sus pensamientos en su aplanado rostro, bien pareciera que se preguntaba que hacían allí.

Ni Rey, ni Kylo le dieron mucho tiempo al gigante para que respondiera sus preguntas, tan solo se precipitaron hacía el lado contrario del túnel. Los dos comenzaron a correr con la criatura pisándoles los talones. El estruendo que producía era ensordecedor, bien parecía que la tierra a su alrededor se partiera en dos.

— Por aquí— le indicó Kylo mientras la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba a una sección del túnel en la que era prácticamente imposible que el gigante pudiera entrar.

Rey tuvo que guiarse con ayuda de la fuerza ya que la caverna estaba completamente oscura, pero tras tastabillar un par de veces vio una ligera luz al final del túnel

— Agua— dijo Kylo Ren. Rey también la sintió, y pronto comenzó a escuchar su sonido. Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada de la caverna en donde encontraron una pequeña cascada. Rey intuyó que no habría de tener más que unos cuantos metros, pero no dejó de asustarse ante la perspectiva de tener que saltar desde semejante altura.

— No tengas miedo, todo estará bien — dijo Kylo tomándole fuertemente la mano. Rey se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, por lo que volteó su mirada hacía él. Era la primera vez que Rey veía aquella sonrisa en su rostro, más parecía Ben Solo que el despiadado asesino de la Primera Orden al que había conocido con el pasar de los años.

— No lo haré, no tendré miedo — respondió Rey en tanto sentía su cálida mano envolver la suya.

— El sol está en lo alto del cielo, pronto terminará nuestra tregua — señaló Kylo.

— Ya ha terminado, lo hizo hace un par de minutos. Las veinticuatro horas terminaron.

— Perfecto— asintió Ren. — lo tendré en cuenta para cuando hallamos salido de todo este embrollo.

— Bien — asintió Rey.

La pareja dio un paso adelante y se precipitaron hacía el vacío, esperando que el estanque fuera lo suficientemente profundo para resultar sanos y salvos. Rey sintió el fuerte golpe de agua contra su piel, pero estaba segura de que había resultado ilesa, sin embargo, no podía encontrar a Kylo por ninguna parte.

— ¡Ben! — gritó Rey quien se resistía el nombre que el mismo se había dado.

— ¡Aquí estoy! — gritó él desde la orilla.

Rey nadó con mucha dificultad hasta el extremo del estanque, mientras que él la esperaba con la mano extendida. Rey tomó su mano y recibió su ayuda. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que se encontró sana y salva que vio el sable de luz en la mano de Kylo. Ella entendía a la perfección: la tregua había terminado.

— Creo que los dos hemos fallado. Ninguno de nosotros logró lo que quería — dijo Rey mientras preparaba su propio sable de luz.

Pronto los dos comenzaron el coordinado baile de espadas al que estaban acostumbrados, mientras que Rey mantenía su atención fija en la pelea, y no en el creciente sentimiento de desilusión que se abría campo en su pecho, o en la horrible sensación de haber sido traicionada como nunca.

— Eres un monstruo. Era obvio que no podía confiar en ti — dijo Rey en tanto se dejaban de atacar y caminaban en círculos, el uno frente al otro y sin dejar de mirarse.

— Nunca te he pedido que lo hagas — respondió Kylo Ren arrogantemente — tu y yo somos enemigos, las pasadas horas fueron solo una ilusión, y tu lo sabes.

Rey no contestó nada, solo atacó nuevamente, intentando dañarlo lo más posible, y refrenando sus sentimientos lo mejor que podía.

— Base a halcón nueve, responda, halcón nueve — llamó una voz en el trasmisor que Rey tenía en el cinturón. Ella sabía que se trataba de los demás miembros de la resistencia que venían por ella. Sin embargo, no podía contestar en aquel momento.

— Continuaremos esto en otro momento— dijo Kylo Ren en tanto bajaba su sable.

— ¿Es esto una trampa?

— Lárgate antes de que me arrepienta. Tu y yo somos enemigos, sería ingenuo creer lo contrario — respondió Kylo Ren. Rey no estaba segura, pero casi podría jurar que había dolor en su voz.

— Nos veremos nuevamente — intervino Rey en tanto bajaba su sable.

— Nos veremos nuevamente, pero nunca más habrá tregua ¿entendido?

— Entendido.

Mientras la nave de la resistencia en la que viajaba Rey partía de aquel perdido planeta, ella no podía dejar de lamentarse por lo pasado. Kylo estaba en lo cierto, aquellas veinticuatro horas no habían hecho otra cosa que complicar las cosas entre los dos, y a pesar de todo, ella no las cambiaría por nada, pues fueron una pequeña ventana a lo que podría llegar a ser. Rey sonrió, pues su historia aún estaba inconclusa.

* * *

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic del despertar de la fuerza, le tengo cierto cariño a Star Wars. Yo escribí mi primer fic cuando salió la Amenaza Fantasma, era muy chiquita y nunca lo publiqué, espero que les haya gustado, a mi me encanta shipear esa pervertida e incorrecta pareja de el bueno y el malo, nunca es la principal, pero es la mejor para escribir fics, son mucho más interesantes, solo espero que no resulten ser hermanos, eso sería demasiado para mi (no me importa si son primos, puedo lidiar con eso, pero si son hermanos… ugh no) en fin gracias por leer, no olviden dejar su comentario. Adiós.


End file.
